Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
Many users are keen to show off their work and often claim their creations are the best. But talk is cheap, there is only one way to settle these disputes: trial by combat. Background The chat fights were started by to give users a chance to take on one another and prove whose mobile suit stands above the others. With the renewed interest in the Chat Fights they're going to be remade and restarted. Management All conflicts or questions about the Gundam Fights are managed and answered by Wingstrike. Beginners Guide The founder of the Chat Fights, Ransac16, has written a brief but effective guide to help teach the basics. Beginners Guide by Ransac16 Arena Fights are kept on the wiki, using its Forum. The main battle page can be seen here: Board:Chat Fights. Each fight will be a new thread where both users take turns in posting responses until there is a winner. Once over the thread will be kept on the wiki as a record and as potentially useful sources of learning for new fighters. Results of fights should be recorded here: Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights/Results Setting Up a Match The challenger will make the first post on the forum, pasting the template provided in the first post to state the conditions. Add the following values only if special rules apply. |special= |units= |type= |other= Add the following as needed if more people are taking part. |fighter 3= |unit 3= |fighter 4= |unit 4= A regular template may look like this: A full template (with multiple units) may look like this: The first two posts in a fight should be introduction posts; moves during which each fighter moves into the battle field and prepares for combat. No shots are fired. Punishments/Redirections In the event rules are broken, minor to severe punishments are in place to prevent the continued abuse. These vary depending on the crime and how far the issue is taken (You broke the rules, don't push it). This list also includes things that may be done to avert issues in chat between people. Only admins can enforce these rules, though there are exceptions in minor cases. Admin only rules are listed with three star, two stars mean it's admin but it may be used by non-admins if required. 1. Reprimand :Pretty straight forward, you get called out for being wrong and will be (hopefully) pointed in the right direction. May evolve into a redo or in worst case, The Hammer. 2. The Redo :Done when an attack or turn doesn't make sense or breaks certain rules. This can be invoked as many times as it takes until the move is redone to the approval of those involved. In stronger cases, this becomes an Enforced Redo. 3. Armed Intervention :You've made a mistake, but not only do you refuse to admit it, but you've made it your mission to give everyone hell for it. At this point, you can and WILL be nuked. Results may vary between calling an enforced redo to invoking "HAMMER!". 4. HAMMER! :If this is invoked, you WILL be receiving the temporary ban from Gundam Fights. Be warned, it won't be temporary for long if the issue continues. 5. Temporary Recess/Short Break :Ok, two combatants are having an argument. It gets to the point where the battle is going nowhere or is going downhill fast. At this point, this is called in. It's no so much a punishment as it is a chance to cool down. This calls a short break from the fight to allow the two to work out their problem in private chat. This is not a ban as the battle can be called off or resumed at any point by the combatants once the issue is resolved. 6. Final Judgement :Both of you have tied and can't (or refuse to) accept it. At this point one or both may call upon the witness to decide a final victor or call it a draw. 7. Fix It :When someone is using a mobile suit/armor that probably should be listed as God-modded but somehow got past the guard, this is called in. This bans the machine (not the person) in question until it is appropriately toned down to meet the appropriate standards. You'll know this is about to be invoked when a special ability is abused to the point of it becoming irrational and extremely frustrating. Category:Chat Fights